The Wicked Ones
by Aurane Eternal
Summary: Emi has arrived in Deadman Wonderland as an international prisoner, the first one at DW. She is singled out after arriving and is taken down into G-Block. She wonders if she will ever be able to leave and complete her need to finish what she started.


**Chapter One: The Wicked Ones**

_We are the wicked ones; you will become one of us. – 10 Years_

* * *

**A/N: So this is a new style that I am going to try… I fell in love with the Deadman Wonderland story and just had to write some for it. I am hoping that y'all like it and want more. I am rewatching the series and just having the same love for it. Well now onto the story. (I don't own Deadman Wonderland or any of the DM characters, just Emi)**

* * *

Give up, that's what everyone is telling me to do. I just don't want to give up on making it out of this mess I made. I got caught after I had killed my now ex-boyfriend. It was really brutal. I found it wonderful though; I did a fucking service to society by getting rid of that fucking bastard. He deserved it. He had been calling me a crazy and psycho cunt for the better part of a year. I was done with all of his bullshit. I was so pissed that I actually went crazy after the last fight we had. I pulled the kitchen knife from his hands when he had cut my arm. That was the last straw, I saw red, and literally red was all I saw after that. Next thing I know the cops are there, he is dead with a hole in his chest, and I have his heart in my hands. So off to sentencing I go, I didn't bother to deny it because I knew it had to have been me. So now I am in Deadman Wonderland, the place I lived said that I was too dangerous for their prisons. So now, I am back to where I visited 10 years ago. Tokyo, Japan, the location of the Red Hole. Now I have to survive here, I will get out and piss on that bastards grave if it's the last thing I do.

"Welcome, fresh meat to Deadman Wonderland. You are now in the first and only privately owned and operated corrections facility. Your packs have everything you need for the first few days here, so listen up. I am the Chief Warden Makina. You are the main attraction to this facility. We run a gladiator amusement park prison, you make the money on which this place thrives, don't get out of line and nothing bad will happen to you. However, if you try to cross me, I will not hesitate to punish you…" the woman with a large bust went on to tell us the details of the prison and how it works, Cast Points and all including something about a candy for death row inmates like me.

'She is acting like such a fucking dominatrix, what's up her ass?' I whispered to the guy standing next to me. He just looked at me with hungry eyes, and then licked his lips in lust.

"Are there any questions?" The Warden asked and the guy I had whispered to looked at her and decided to speak.

"Yeah, when can I fuck you or this tart here? Or maybe you two could fuck for me?" he said to her only to get an annoyed sigh and a simple try it and you die response.

"Want to try that shit with me and I will kick you back into your mothers cunt," I told him with dead eyes and he backed up. With that Makina decided to tell them who I was.

"This inmate who you want to fuck is our only death row newcomer in this group. She was in the U.S. when she was sentenced and was sent here because they thought she was too dangerous for their penal system. She ripped out he lovers heart during a fight they had."

"Damn straight. I am Emi, you cross me and you will never see the sun again. I swear it on my first kill, the guy without the heart was the last one, so far. Touch me and you die, so back the fuck up before I take your cock and shove it down your throat." I said coldly without realizing that Warden Makina was approaching me with her sword drawn.

"Take it down, we are not a free for all prison. If you kill someone then you will no longer be allowed to live." She told me pointing the blade at me.

"Whatever, he just needs to learn a lesson." I scoffed.

* * *

I walked around the prison for a bit trying to take in all my surroundings and know how to get out when I can. During my walk, I overheard something about a dog race and a 100,000 Cast prize. _The cost of a candy thing! I gotta get in this thing._ I walked up to the people talking about it and asked them about entering the race and then walked over to the locker rooms for it. _I get food for participating, that's not bad. Free food is always good._ The college-aged person was surfacing at the thought of free food. Now being 20 it makes sense, I was plucked from school because of that asshole. I am going to win this.

"Welcome to the Dog Races! The grand prize of 100,000 Cast Points is on the line! The tensions are high just like that prize! Let the race begin!" After the announcer finished there was a gunshot and we all ran out and started the race.

"Fuck! This is not a walk in the park. Whatever, I have to get those cast!" I said to myself. I ran and ran and came in second at the end of it.

"Hah! This bitch ain't got what it takes!" the big guy who won yelled at me. "You got the same eyes as the cunt who got me in here! You women are all the same."

"You think I am a bitch? And that girl who didn't want to see you again is a cunt?" I asked him and he said that I was right and should learn my place that was below him. "Really? I think that you are beneath me. Words like that are going to get you killed, you know? I am a killer by nature, didn't you hear?" I told him and some of my blood began to move without me realizing.

"What the fuck is up with this bitch? Her blood is doing something!" He yelled at the guards and then I felt a prick in the back of my neck and everything went dark.

* * *

"So you are awake now?" a guy with a creepy look asked me.

"Looks like it. Who the fuck are you?" I asked trying to sit up but finding I was restrained. "What the hell? Why am I stuck, get this off me you dick!" I yelled at him.

"I am Mr. Tamaki, and I am the second-in-command of this entire facility. You are in what is known to few, this is G-Block. Welcome, Deadman."

"What the hell, there is no G-Block! I looked all over this retarded place and there ain't no G-Block! Why did you call me Deadman? I am not dying here, I need to piss on that assholes grave!" I yelled at him fighting my restraints, which seemed to be all over me. I was stuck in a cross-like pose on a lab table.

"Hush, hush… you are part of the Deadman Wonderlands real purpose. You have a Branch of Sin and how I long to see it. Yours must be quite wonderful to be able to rip a guys heart out!" He laughed as he said some of this and danced a bit like a child getting a new toy.

"You are seriously fucked up. What is Branch of Sin? And I cut out his heart that's the only explanation to how it was in my hands. Do you get off on people being lab rats? Because I feel like an experiment on this lab table," I growled out with pure anger.

"No, I just enjoy seeing people being in odd situations. I am anticipating your participation in our Carnival Corpse. You will enjoy it I am sure. Tonight you fight Currawong, Albatross."

"My name isn't 'Albatross' it's Emi. So get that straight, I'm not some bird with a bad name. I am not doing any of this 'Carnival Corpse' or whatever the fuck you call it. And who the fuck is Currawong?" I was asking questions and yelling too much because the next thing I remember is waking up in a room that looked like a dressing room. It had many different types of clothes, everything from fishnets and corsets to leather pants and jackets. A woman walked in and told me to pick anything from the rack and get ready for Carnival Corpse. I had one hour to get ready.

An hour later dressed in basic black jeans, a mesh top and tank on with black boots to finish it off I was escorted into the arena. It was a birdcage, a giant birdcage with a chicken in the roost at the top with a speaker for its mouth. It began to announce that tonight it was rookie verses veteran in the Carnival Corpse. I was the rookie and this large guy who was round and looked to be deficient in every way except with food entered. _I guess he is Currawong. Are we all named after birds? Cause I actually remember that name being for a bird… it was a scavenger type of bird…and I am Albatross? Well I guess that can explain my need for black. Well I am a bird now so I guess I better think hard on what to do._

Next thing I know this tubby guy is coming at me and trying to eat me saying that he is hungry. "Back off you fat bastard!" he charged again and this time he bit himself as he charged and then lashed at me with what looked like a meat cleaver. "What the fuck?!" I screamed as I climbed up the tree in the arena. _Ok, think, he can move his blood into a meat cleaver; you just have to injure him enough to make him immobile. Shouldn't be too hard… think, that guy said my blood was moving before… and then rooster haired guy said that I have this thing called branch of sin… it must be involved with the blood! Ok so I need to bleed… _ I looked around me for something to cut my arm with. In my boot there was a toe blade I was in luck. I cut my arm a bit and then focused on my blood and tried to move it. It started to move down to my hands and I noticed that my blood now looked like fingers, but claw like. I was able to extend the length of the claws and make it so I knew I wouldn't get hurt by this guys swinging at me.

"I'm Hungry!" He yelled again and hit the tree, which shook me out of it.

"Shit! You fat ass, watch it! I am so going to get your head now!" I yelled back to him as he charged me I raised my hands and grew the claws to be six feet out from me and he ran onto them. As soon as he hit them I retracted their length and he fell bleeding like crazy. He wasn't getting up and so I was the winner.

"Albatross is the winner! Come back soon to see another carnage filled Carnival Corpse!" the chicken yelled through its speaker.

* * *

A couple hours later there was an announcement about the Penalty Game where the loser would be punished for losing. My opponent was going to get another blow to his body. I didn't know that it could be organs. The machine the decided was like a slot machine and it landed on 'Lips' so the surgeon cut off his lips and sewed the sides of his mouth shut. _This place is more fucked up than I am…_ I was shocked at how this was a prison and not totally shut down for it being inhumane. Mr. Tamaki walked into the room that I was being held in and said that I now had a permanent room in G-Block. I was next to Crow, he was to be my neighbor. As Mr. Tamaki was showing me to my room, Crow saw us and he congratulated me on my win, and then told me to cover up because I was indecent.

"Look here, Crow. Or whatever your name is, I am not indecently dressed. I have most of my skin covered and I am not even wearing super clingy clothes. So man the fuck up, you little wimp." I said as I stalked towards him like a wolf approaching its prey. His face flashed red as he looked down at me, he was a good seven inches taller than I was.

"My name is Senji Kiyomasa, and I hear that you are Albatross. What is your actual name? And please put this on to cover yourself!" He said as he removed his coat to put on my smaller frame.

"I am Emi Wolfshled. And if that makes you feel better and you are just going to throw clothes at me any way then fine." I gave him a stern look before Mr. Tamaki pushed me along.


End file.
